Myst' of the Varia
by wisegirl0405
Summary: Challenge! fic. Young Harry Potter runs away at the age of six. By chance, he tries to pickpocket a silver haired man while living on the streets of London. Years later, the Varia arc starts and our story begins...
1. Prologue

A young fourteen year old boy woke up in his bedroom in Varia HQ, sweating. The reason? A dream involving a mad cackling, pleading and a flash of green light that always made him shaken. Of course, it could always be the giggling Prince the Ripper in his room that was making him sweat.

 _Not Again._ The brunette groaned. It was way too early for this madness.

"Ushishishi. The Prince demands his kouhai to wake up and shut the PMS-ing shark."

The emerald- eyed teen, dubbed 'Myst' of the Varia could remember both days clearly. The two fateful days that changed his very life. The first when he discovered his wonderful flames and the day he was given a name along with a permanent place to stay.

While neither of them led to necessarily a happy or an easy life, he did not regret a single second.

Now, almost four years later Myst could feel that today would be another one of those foundation-shaking days. He could only hope that he and the rest of his dysfunctional family would come out of it relatively unharmed.

The man in the ice was coming back and raven- haired boy didn't know if the change was for the better or the worst.

 **Umm, ok. I wanted to try something new. And then I found this challenge on the HP x KHR crossover section and tried to write it out. I hope this is all right?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Myst swore. When the one and only self- proclaimed prince dragged him out of bed at an ungodly hour, he knew it was going to be a bad day. Regardless of the fact that had known beforehand that, yes, he was going to have to wake up extremely early and rescue the 'mysterious' boss that 's been frozen as a popsicle for the last eight years and no, that still would not stop him from blaming Bel for his lack of sleep.

He needed the beauty sleep damn it. Now, what if he made a fool of himself in front of the man that held his family and his famiglia's loyalty? He was nervous! What if Xanxus or Boss as he would be called, decided Myst wasn't Quality and kicked him out? He knew those fears were unfounded but still he could not help it.

He ducked underneath another punch from a low ranked CEDEF agent. He was getting closer to the basement.

"Get him! Do not let him pa..."

"Oh, be quiet. I really don't have time for this." the brunette punched the agent in the neck. Two more flights to go, two more and he could get to the boss with the rings. Then he would have to break Xanax out of the ice and run to the safe house in Palermo. It was about 2 days worth of dodging the Vongola, hiking and driving away from the Main Mansion. Myst swore.

Splash. Heading downstairs, Myst looked at his blood stained boots. Just another thing to take care of. He sighed, once again, and pushed the door open. Unable to contain his gasp, Myst walked closer to the man encased in ice.

"So, this is boss."

Myst stared at the scar-covered man with trepidation. "Well, lets get started, shall we?"

Taking out the six rings, one for each element barring the sky, he gently placed them around the ice. After that, he lit them with the flames provided by the members of the VARIA.

The sight of the ice melting from the combined forces of the flames was so magnificent that Myst almost forgot to breathe. The colors of the rainbow danced across the surface and light bounced of the dark basement walls. The man fell forward as the ice no longer supported him.

Myst smoothly caught the older man and grunted before running up the stairs and through a passage where, at the end, would be a escape car waiting for his and his companion's arrival.

0o0o0

Dragging the comatose man along the wilderness near the safe house in Palermo, Myst could not help but think back to his nearly two days worth of journey of hardship where he had to avoid various Vongola agents with some truly spectacular maneuvers.

Shuddering, Myst promised himself, never again. Never again would he strip a catatonic man and give him a complete makeover (that included a rather striking wig of a purple color and skimpy clothes that would probably earn him a one-way ticket to hell as soon as Xanxus woke and found out) while after a split second, dipping him like lovers do in tango just to throw off suspicion of several dozen CEDEF agents lurking in the streets.

After another close call with a branch that would have left a lasting impression on his forehead, Myst opened the door of the cottage where he, Xanxus and the rest of the VARIA officer (assuming that they would be able to make their way undetected, Myst swallowed a lump in his throat) would be staying for the duration of Xanxus' recovery.

Placing the black-haired man in the pre-prepared medical bed, Myst started to hook the various cables and other tubes that would provide much needed nutrients and monitor vital signs to Xanxus.

Absolutely determined to finish his task as quickly as possible to get his well-deserved rest after 48 hours of no sleep, Myst speed worked his way through the medical procedures Lussuria drilled into his head.

"Dear Lord, I do hope the rest of them arrives soon. I do not want to be alone when Boss awakens."

Spinning on his heel, Myst walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower before he would have to sleep and guard the man at the same time. He did not want to be covered in sweat and grime, especially when it was hardly likely that he would get to sleep peacefully and thus reprieve him of his rest, thank you very much.

Sighing for the hundredth time this day, Myst turned the hot water on. Soon, the bathroom was full of steam and the only sound was its sole occupant's scrubbing and purrs of contentment.

 **Yay! First chapter's done! Review please! It's been so long that I seriously need some reassurance that people are reading my stories. And I apologize for the long unexpected hiatus. Life and the CU was just something that put me off of . Now I'm back with improved writing and new interests like manga, and anime. I also have an AO3 account *grins* See you guys next time! Once again, sorry for the long wait!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alarmed at the amount of killing intent in the air, green eyes shot open. Glancing across the room, green eyes met furious red ones. Myst could read several emotions swirling in his boss' eyes. Confusion, slight panic but the most dominant of them all, anger.

After several seconds that felt like an eternity, Myst leapt to the side and avoided crashing into the coffee table by a hair's breathe. Xanxus threw another punch. The years inside the ice had barely affected the man's fighting abilities. If anything, to Myst who had never seen the man fight before, it seemed like the man was not affected by his time in the ice.

Myst ducked another hit, dodged another kick then did an aerial backflip to prevent Xanxus' mile long legs from knocking him down. In the process, they demolished a total of one medical bed, a sofa and the coffee table that previously held several medical equipment that would've had seriously injured the both of them if they continued the fight.

"Trash, who are you? Where are the shark trash and the other scum?" Crimson eyes flashed with all the lethality of a tiger.

"Hello boss, I'm the new Cloud Officer and others were supposed to be here when you woke up. We didn't expect you to wake up this early nor did they expect to be detained this long. And," glancing at the elder Myst grimaced, "can we do this without a syringe pointed at me?"

"No. Explain," growled out Xanxus, only slightly mollified at the prospect of a long overdue explanation and the submissive behavior.

"Well, as I said, my name is Myst and I am the VARIA's new Cloud Officer that isn't that new. I've been in the VARIA for about four years and that would be four years after you were frozen."

Swiftly doing the math, Xanxus exploded, "Are you telling me scum, that I was in that thrice damned ice for eight years and the trashes failed to get me out for eight f***ing years!"

"Woah, calm down. For about three years after the coup, the scrutiny from the Main House made it impossible for any of the VARIA to operate and then they needed to find a decent Cloud cause you can't melt the Zero Point Breakthrough without all six flames excluding the Sky. I only got here four years ago and I only recently passed my trial and became a full- fledged officer. We really came as soon as possible."

"Trash, what about Nicolai? I had a goddamn Cloud right there, they could have got me out as soon as the security got lax. Tell me the truth."

Holding his hands up, Myst exclaimed, "I swear I ain't lying! Nicolai, my predecessor was killed in the coup when you were sealed. They had no other decent source of flames that could match up to the rests' purity or strength until I was trained!"

Once again, green clashed with red. After another moment of judgment, Xanxus relaxed.

"Fine, you said that the others were coming?"

Tension was released from Myst's shoulders, "Yes boss, they should be coming around between now and tomorrow. They have to make sure they're undetected and erase any possible evidence I could have left that could lead the CEDEF or the Main House here."

"Hmph, get me some wine, trash," Xanxus growled, looking like a king fro the way he was sprawled over the battered sofa.

"Yes boss!" Myst replied. Never so glad that Squalo had enough insight to stock the cottage with alcohol as he ran to the cabinet in the bathroom where all the alcoholic beverages, including wine, was stored.

0o0o0

Panting, Belphegor eagerly ran forward in ecstasy as the events of the past few days caught up to him.

He got to spill blood, they were successful in rescuing boss, he sabotaged Levi's car so he would be the last one to arrive, he got to spill more blood, Lussuria and the loud shark was stuck together, he got to spill even more blood!

Ushishishi!

Now, he was on his way to see his boss for the first time in forever, there'll will... right, wrong story. Anyway, he got to see his boss who's been MIA for the last eight years and would soon be able to annoy his kouhai!

Fallen branches snapped easily under his custom made white boots as he jumped forward towards his destination with a grace that would make ballerinas jealous.

Cackling madly again, the infamous Prince made his way over to the cottage where his boss and kouhai awaited.

Soon, soon, he would be meeting the man who had his loyalty and his _gattino_ at the same time.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, a certain ravenette shuddered from the apprehension that just washed over him. He truly hoped that it would be the long haired commander or Mama Luss who would arrive first so he would have an ally and a mediator between him and boss.

Sadly, his wish was not to be granted. Then again, when had Lady Luck ever smiled at Myst? Or it could be his currently unknown Potter Luck working its magic.

 **Aaaand, that ladies and gentlemen is the newest chapter of MoV! A huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers who gave me inspiration and motivation to write, I am so glad that there are actually people who enjoyed this! Another thanks to those who waited for me to write again, I know that my usual stories were about books not manga and many previous readers might not be familiar with KHR but you still read this!**

 **On that note, all I can say about Myst's (Harry's) past, the pairings and harmonization is all will be revealed in due time.**

 **Or not!**

 **Harmonization is a spoiler that I can't answer but the rest of the questions can be answered by the specifics of the challenge issued (HP x Xanxus, etc.)**


End file.
